Happy Birthday
by KingIradescense
Summary: "Happy birthday, Yukio!" (Read the ending desc to find out why I posted it so... close/far to their real birthday. I was dying to do it. Lateeeeer!)


~Rin's POV~

I silently rushed into the classroom, shutting the door behind me gently. No one else was there yet; I was actually there early, which was incredibly rare for me. After entering the classroom, I gently shut the door behind me so anyone just happening along wouldn't see - or hear - anything. After that, I slowly crept up to the teacher's desk and searched for the eraser. Once I found it, I looked for my name on the side of the board. When I found it, I grinned to myself and gently erased it away, not wanting to leave any residue on it.

A monster like myself doesn't deserve to have my birthday celebrated by anyone else. It would merely be a complete and total burden, a total waste. After doing this, I carefully placed the eraser back where I found it, and closed it slowly, before running out of the room, closing the door behind me, and running down the hall, into an unoccupied room. Surprisingly enough, my heavy footsteps made no noise. Guess it's an ability. Well, never mind that.

Half an hour later, people began to file into the room. 10 minutes later, no one else came in. Another 15 minutes in, I ran down the hall, silently as I had before, paused in front of the door to catch my breath, which didn't take very long, and I stepped into the classroom, closing the door behind me, pretending to me embarrassed, having pinched my cheeks to make it look like I was blushing. I looked down as I quickly made my way to the back of the room.

Yukio didn't really seem to care and just continued on the lesson. Everyone seemed to be paying attention to him, and didn't seem to even notice my arrival. Good for me, then.

(Line Skip)

I yawned, straightening up about 5 minutes from the end of class. There was really nothing left to do, with so little time left. Most of the other exwires were just working on something or chatting idly.

I sighed and took out my music player and headphones. They were my final gifts from Shiro. I found them recently, and they still work, which was both surprising and enlightening. I plugged the headphones into the player and lifted the headphones over my head, letting go so they clasped over my ears. Then I began to scroll through the music player, then sighed with resignation.

'I'll listen to something later,' I thought to myself, pulled the headphones down so they were around my neck, grabbing my backpack and the Kurikara, leaving the classroom.

(Line Skip)

I hummed to 'Falling in the Black', which was blasting in my ears as I chopped up a carrot. Ukobach and Kuro watched me with slight curiosity, but Yukio hadn't come back yet. Oh well. The song came to the chorus.

'Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks, falling to the depths, can I ever go back?'

I dumping the chopped carrot slices into the pot and setting it a simmer, before receiving a text from Yukio.

'''Nii-san, can you come over to the classroom?'''

'Dreaming of the way it used to be, can you hear me?'

I sighed, texting him back. This would be my last birthday, anyway. I'm only making this dinner for him. Otherwise the pot wouldn't be so small.

'Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks, falling to the depths, can I ever go back?'

'''Sorry, I can't, Yukio. Experiencing my final birthday.'''

'Falling inside the black. Falling inside, falling inside... the black.'

I looked over at the pot and sighed, shutting off the stove altogether and leaving the headphones and music player there, leaving a note that read 'Happy birthday, Yukio. The Old Man gave these to me, and since I won't be around anymore, I thought that you should have them.'

I sighed and went up to the roof with my backpack, and fished through it for what I was looking for... Ah, there we go. A rope. An... extremely long rope. I headed over to the flagpole and tied one end of the rope tightly to it, then tying the other end into a noose and fitting it over my head

'Only one thing left to do,' I thought to myself as I stared at my watch, which read 11:45.

"Happy birthday, Yukio!" I screamed gleefully into the cold, crisp air. A white snow had lightly carpeted the campus.

"Now the white snow will be painted crimson!" I exclaimed again.

_"What I'm about to do will make people happy, will help people, like Shiro wanted me to!"_ I exclaimed one last time as I now stood on the edge, and held my arms in a t-position, allowing myself to fall forward...

Until I stopped. Something had grabbed the collar of my shirt, which was keeping me from falling. Whatever was keeping me from falling then yanked me back onto the roof. Then, the person let go. I turned around...

To see my classmates and Yukio standing there.

"Yukio?" I asked dumbly, tugging absentmindedly on the noose around my neck. Yukio just stared at me with unbelieving eyes, and tightly pulled me into a hug. The others joined, one by one. Before I knew it, my eyes were watering and my face was wet and warm.

"Happy birthday, Yukio." I hugged them back.

* * *

**Before this is annnnyyyyy weirdness, I am perfectly aware that Rin and Yukio's birthday is on December 27th. It's that my younger sister's birthday is on that day, too, so I'll be busy the entire day, and my own birthday is coming up, but I won't be able to post it then, since my birthday occurs during SAT week... and I'm extremely excitable, so I couldn't wait until it was a closer date.**

**Das vedania!**


End file.
